vedicroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
San Andreas Network
San Andreas Network San Andreas Network is the radio & television News Broadcasters of San Andreas. They broadcast several entertainment shows throughout the day, but mainly keep the city posted on the breaking news. The network was started by Dale Harm, when he was offered a position at United States Entertainment. Dale saw great potential in placing a network in the state, and profits to come. To this day the Network has branched off into many areas of broadcasting, and entertainment. As a Scheme to make more money Dale Harm, and Alexander Pearce decided to create a new parent company San Andreas Entertainment or SAE. Early Days- Setting up the Company At first little was known of the company in Los Santos, and the state of San Andreas. Dale decided to employ someone who was known in the area, a face seen on television nearly everyday. He employed Alexander Pearce, and appointed him Co-owner of the company. Even though Alex was lead anchor at a national news company he decided to leave, as he saw his old network falling. The two began to work on the company, using their faces on promotional posters, and billboards around the city. They started up small as the company had only given dale 100 grand to start off, as they did not believe in the project. Dale soon proved USE wrong when his radio channel hit top of the ratings for listeners in the city. Soon the money came rolling in, and USE had given Dale a one million dollar bonus to build the business further. Dale then used this money to by the now iconic SAN tower in Los Santos. From there Dale Improved his radio broadcasting, moving into the Hi-Fi radio business. Business was now booming, and the name SAN was growing quickly in the city, after only two years. SAN At Home - The Television Era After grossing over 2 million from his large radio frequency, and paper, SAN finally moved into Television. The company decided it was finally time to evolve with it's time, and set up a fully high definition Television Channel. At first the Network only broadcast News, and minor soap operas from around the country. But the ratings weren't quite to USE's liking, nor to Dales, so he decided to venture further with the business. Dale set up a new branch in the company for creating new Television shows, ones that struck the public of Los Santos. with many people quickly joining the company there were a range of shocking, and exciting shows. The ratings improved greatly, and the money continued to roll in. A New Beginning During the late months of 2009 Dale decided it was time to move on from his parent company, seeing the continuous flow of money as a chance to move. Dale went to the board of USE, and came to an agreement with the company, paying them near three million dollars to keep it. Though Dale had lost a considerable amount of money in the deal he still decided to move on, and created a new parent company for SAN. The name of this new company was to be SAE ( San Andreas Entertainment). Owning this new company removed all limits for Dale, and his future ventures. SAE grew as a company, as did SAN, and to this day the two companies combined are worth over 1 billion dollars. HIT 104 By SAN Theres now a radio to! this is a music (and news) radio! -TODO : More info.